unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
|Gender = Genderless |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Etymology Name Golem is named after the , from the , an animated being artificially created from inanimate matter; stone and clay. The word Golem comes from the word, גולם (gōlem), meaning "cocoon", which is derived from the Hebrew word, גלם (gelem), meaning "raw material". In modern Hebrew, the word Golem means "blockhead". Appearance Golem is an automaton that is in the form of the mythical creature, . In the anime, Golem has a pointed brown head with a pointed white horn on top of its head and a dark face with green eyes, blue-green neck joint, a blue-green spring on top by each of its shoulders, circular-shaped brown shoulders, black upper arms, huge brown lower arms with a black inner detail, wrapped with a blue-green spring, and small black fastenings and huge orange fastenings, brown fists, a brown chest with black small fastenings, a black joint below its chest, a brown lower body, black joints by its thighs, brown legs with a black inner detail, wrapped with a blue-green spring, on each of its legs, and brown feet. In the manga, Golem has a rocky exterior covering its whole head and body except for its face. It has a dark face with its eyes, and a dark mouth. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Magic Circuit Unnamed Golem's magic circuit allows Golem to possess immense strength that it can use to crush or pound its target. It possibly uses the springs on its arms and its legs to boost its attack and allows it to jump towards its target. References Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class